<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415669">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Modern Forest Guide!Din Djarin, Valentine's Day Fluff, nervous!din, not beta read we die like mne, soft!Din, toothrotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Valentine's Day draws near Din has something he wants to tell you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mando has my heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/gifts">maybege</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a request from @maybege on my tumblr account &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din knew that he wasn’t the best with his feelings. Hell, that was why he had the job he had. Living out in a small house he had helped renovate and then giving tours to groups he wanted to deal with? It was perfect for him.</p><p>So how he had found himself with an adopted son who was growing like a weed and after that somehow had you stumble your way into his life? It was a family he had never really seen himself ever having again after his parents had died when he was young.</p><p>His business partner though had apparently just been waiting for it to happen. Paz Vizsla was many things but humble was not exactly one of them. So when he had placed a bet, unbeknownst to Din, that he knew that he would be falling head over heels for the kid and then you? Well, Din did and didn’t like that his friend knew him so well.</p><p>Just like how Paz somehow knew that Din still hadn’t actually said those three little words “I love you” yet. Din had blustered, embarrassed to be called out. After all, he showed you how much he cared about his actions right? Okay, he knew that was a good start but he needed to actually say the words and to step up to that plate, as it were. Because he did love you, and Din Djarin was going to be damned if he didn't do his best to let you know it in every way that he could.</p><p>Since Paz knew him so well, that also meant that Din also knew his vod. It ended up being rather easy for him to have Vizsla babysit little Grogu with the right amount of cajoling and threats. Din knew it was all bluster, the big man loved on his little honorary nephew so much there was no question the two would have a good time.</p><p>So the day had come and Din had dressed Grogu up like a little version of the Michelin man but in a snowsuit of bright blue and green. There was also the packed overnight bag that got handed off to Paz when Din had dropped his son off.</p><p>After that, he had raced into town for a couple things before returning to your shared little cabin. You had some idea of his plan, after all, he needed you bundled up because it involved a bit of a hike.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” you greeted Din at the door with a quick kiss. “ You ready to tell me what’s up?”</p><p>“I told you, you’ll know soon,” Din teased. “Finish up and come on out when you’re ready I’ll help you get your snowshoes on.”</p><p>You had shaken your head at his secrecy but didn’t press further.</p><p>The air out on the porch was bright and crisp, the light had started to turn golden as the winter afternoon started drawing to a close already.</p><p>Din helped you strap on the snowshoes and let you start getting used to the feel of them as he got his own on.</p><p>Shrugging on one of his backpacks, Din then reached out to you.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yep! You going to tell me where we’re going?” You asked even as you slid your gloved hand into his own.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile back to you as you looked at him with a wide grin, the cold air around you both causing little clouds to form from your warm breaths. The snow crunched beneath your feet as he started to lead you into the woods and down a path he knew very well.</p><p>“Not yet, it’s a surprise,” he said, not giving in even when you pouted slightly though it was very hard.</p><p>“Fiiiine, but you better know if you bring me in cold it’s going to be your responsibility to warm me up,” you warned.</p><p>“What makes you think I won’t be bringing you in very very warm?” Din teased back, quirking a devilish eyebrow your way before swooping over to try and kiss you.</p><p>You danced away as gracefully as one could while wearing snowshoes, your laughter at his insinuation rang through the trees bright and merry.</p><p>It was easy enough for Din to pull you back in and give you a sound kiss before nodding his head in the direction further down the path.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” he reassured.</p><p>It only took a few more minutes before Din was going off the main path and down a smaller trail.</p><p>Pushing away some low hanging fir tree branches Din smiled at the little gasp you let out at the sight that had been revealed.</p><p>This covered overlook was often completely overgrown the rest of the year, only in winter was the view of the valley below truly worth the trip to this spot.</p><p>The two nearby mountains came together and in the valley below was the local spring-fed lake. With the sun starting to set the icy waters were flushed with bright yellows, oranges, red, and deep blues. It looked like someone had dropped a fiery opal out of the sky and it had landed in the space between the mountains, left behind for you both to find.</p><p>While you were distracted Din pulled out the heavy blanket he had packed as well as the large thermos and the two cups from his backpack.</p><p>The rock shelf was mostly protected from the elements and wind, so it was easy for him to brush away the bit of snow that had gathered there before putting the blanket down.</p><p>“Here,” he called out to you as he started pouring the steaming hot chocolate into the tin mugs.</p><p>“Ohhhhh,” you cooed at the sight of the warm beverage and hurried to sit beside him. “Oh my gosh, that smells good.”</p><p>Accepting the mug you blew on the top before taking a sip with great relish and then snuggling up closer into his side.</p><p>“Thank you, Din, I didn’t even know about this spot. It’s gorgeous and the hot chocolate is perfect.”</p><p>Din’s hands started to sweat even if the chill of the drawing evening over you both as he realized that the moment he had been planning this whole little excursion for was quickly drawing upon him. It had been easy enough to think about when he had been planning and preparing. Bring the woman he loved up to a pretty spot, serve her some amazing hot chocolate he had found the recipe for online, and then… just tell her he loved her. Right… simple.</p><p>“I’m… I’m really glad you like it,” he murmured, his hands tightly holding his own mug .</p><p>You smiled at him again, in the way that just said you knew he was trying to say something else but couldn’t find the words just yet. But you didn’t press him, you never did even when Din really sometimes wished you would.</p><p>As you turned to look back over the valley, the steam from the hot chocolate fragrant around the both of you, Din couldn’t help it as he looked at you rather than the valley below. The way the golden light seemed to drape over your skin in a perfect caress made his heart ache in a singularly beautifully full way Din only felt around you. He had to put his mug down beside him before he fumbled it right out of his hands.</p><p>You hummed in half acknowledgment when he said your name softly, his hand coming to become entwined with your own.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>There, he had finally done it and it had been so much easier than he had figured. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders the moment he had let his guard finally truly down for you.</p><p>You were looking at him now, a look of surprise quickly melting away into a huge grin as you set your mug down before you leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>You tasted of the bitter-sweetness of the chocolate and the kiss was much too short for his liking when you both had to pull away.</p><p>But it was only just far enough apart so that you could whisper against his lips, “I love you too, Din.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>